peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Mother and Mine (Olivia version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows, still wearing their Native American outifts, war paint, and elephant hood costumes, had returned to the hideout still singing the pink elephant song. Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the pink elephant pink? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Olivia (no longer wearing the feather headband and war paint on her face, but with her arms in the sleeves of her pajamas and the zipper up) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Fievel entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Fievel announced before greeting in Chief Wulisso's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Crows greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Timothy called. "How!" Jaq repeated. Then Fievel walked to Olivia in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Chief Wulisso's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Olivia grunted. "Oh, Olivia, is that all you gotta say?" Fievel asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Cholena." Olivia said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Cholena?" asked Fievel, confused on what she meant. "Timothy?" Olivia called, as Timothy and Jaq danced around again, whooping, "Jaq! Take off that war paint and those Native American outfits and elephant hood costumes and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Timothy repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Jaq protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Olivia said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Timothy. "Mm-hmm." Olivia said. "Oh, Olivia, you wanna go home." Jaq said. It was then that Fievel jumped in front of Timothy and Jaq. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Fievel, let's stop pretending and be practical." Olivia said, but Fievel ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Fievel called, as he walked into his room. The crows cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Olivia said. Olivia tried to talk to Timothy and Jaq again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Jaq agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Olivia said, as she removed the trunk from Jaq and took the elephant hood costume off of him and helped him back in his pajamas, "We all do." Preacher and Straw Hat were tied upside down by Fat as they continued pretending to be Native American Indians. "Aren't you our mother, Olivia?" asked Jaq. "Oh, Jaq, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Olivia said. "Did she have floppy ears and wear a fur coat?" asked Jaq. "Oh no, Jaq," Olivia smiled. "That was Pal." "Pal? That name sounds familiar." Timothy wondered, as he took off the Native American outfit and put his pajamas back on. The Lost Crows seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Fat said. "What was she like?" Preacher and Straw Hat asked in unison. "I forget." Fat said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Preacher and Straw Hat hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Jim said. "That's no mother!" Fat snapped, as he shoved him aside. Fat tackled Jim, Jeremy, and Glasses, and Preacher and Straw Hat hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Crows were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Olivia said. The crows stopped fighting, removed their Native American outfits and elephant hood costumes, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Jim was wearing a clean pair of blue boxer shorts and a red undershirt. Fat was wearing a large green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Preacher was wearing a gray nightgown and a matching nightcap. Straw Hat was wearing orange long-sleeved pajamas. Glasses was wearing purple footy pajamas. Only Jeremy was the one who wasn't wearing pajamas. "Tell us." Jeremy said. "Yes, tell us." added Glasses. "Please, Olivia?" Fat said. "Well, a mother, a real mother," Olivia explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she brushed a few tears from Jaq's eyes while Timothy, Preacher, Straw Hat, and Jim wiped the war paint off their faces even though Timothy kept the Indian headdress on his head. Olivia: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine Meanwhile, Captain Jenner and his soldiers, thanks to Dot's help, found Fievel's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Olivia: The helping hand That guided you along Whether you're right Whether you're wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine As the crows listened to the powerful sound of Olivia's voice, Jim, Fat, Preacher, Straw Hat, Jeremy, and Glasses felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. Even Timothy removed the Indian headdress from his head. In the other room, Fievel was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Olivia's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Olivia: What makes mothers All that they are Might as well ask, "What makes a star? Outside, Sullivan and the soldiers also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Jenner was just waiting. Sullivan lifted his tunic, looked at the tattoo of an arrow piercing a heart with the word "mother" below on his chest, and cried on Jenner's cape, but Jenner shushed him. Olivia: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say, "Heaven on Earth" Olivia saw that Jaq was asleep and tucked in him. Olivia: Another word For divine Your mother and mine As the song ended, Timothy cried a bit as he wiped his eyes with his pajama top, missing his mother. Jaq woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Jaq." Olivia said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Timothy. "Can I go too, Olivia?" Fat asked. "Me too, Olivia!" Straw Hat called. "I wanna go!" Jeremy called. "All right, boys, all right!" Olivia said, "I'm sure mommy would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Fievel doesn't mind." At that moment, Fievel walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh dear!" Olivia said, realizing how upset Fievel was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Timothy asked. Five of the crows got out of their pajamas and put on their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The crows cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Fievel then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Olivia went in front of Fievel's room. "Fievel?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Fievel's mind. "Goodbye, Fievel." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Timothy, Jaq, Jim, Fat, Preacher, Straw Hat, Jeremy, and Glasses were tied and gagged by Jenner's soldiers. She was about to scream, but one of the rhino guards grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Jenner ordered. And so, poor Olivia and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Jenner and Sullivan stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Sullivan, to take care of Fievel Mousekewitz!" Jenner said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Sullivan asked. "Aye, that it would, Sullivan." said Jenner, "But I've given my word to Dot, not to lay a finger or a hook on Fievel Mousekewitz." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Jenner never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Jenner and Sullivan went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sad songs